Bitter
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: chapter 1- NicoleElizabeth just won't let Goren be.


"Bobby.." her voice drawled out his name."Took you long enough",Nicole  
  
laughed,"Won't you come in?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, large frame taking up most of the doorway."What- what  
  
satisfaction do you get out of this?"  
  
"Ruining, or making you squirm?" she laughed, pulling the robe a little  
  
tighter around herself,"Why Bobby! It's a shame you think so low of me".  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and bowed his head."And yet, I keep coming.."  
  
"And you will" Nicole drew a hand across his chest, letting it fall away as  
  
she walked towards the middle of the room."Till you get what you really want."  
  
The slamming of the door came louder than he expected. Robert jumped, and took  
  
a step closer, not looking over his shoulder.  
  
*******************  
  
*******************  
  
Someone kept calling his name as Robert made his way down the street. Each syballe he  
  
straightened his coat, pulling the collar of his ears. Tightened the scarf around his   
  
neck.  
  
Maybe it was the wind, he looked around at the trees that were blowing, or the fact  
  
that he really was just out on the street alone, hoping more than anything it would rain  
  
and he would wake up a whole new man.  
  
Acid rain to peel away the layers, that cracked and burned and exposed all the secrets that  
  
only she had been able to figure out. The one he still smelled like.  
  
Standing in the middle of the street, Robert turned his face up to the rain,letting the wind  
  
scream his name till he thought his eardrums bled.  
  
***********************  
  
***********************  
  
"All the press too much? I thought the note was just enough-" she ran her hand across his  
  
chest one more time.  
  
Robert didn't move,didn't blink. The straigther his back went, the odder the lump in his  
  
throat felt. She'd done everything like he was a precious chess game. And he knew it. There  
  
was just no one else to convince.  
  
"He..he wouldn't finish it." Nicole stood close to him again, hot breath on his face.  
  
Words kept echoing in his head."Why?'  
  
"What, Bobby? I can't hear you" she teased, laughing.  
  
"Why?" his voice came out stronger, shaky. Robert cleared his throat, "Why?"  
  
Each laugh became more condecenting, and Nicole stood in front of him, lips bare of makeup,  
  
but still almost neon pink."Because it was easy. And it's so fun to watch you crumble".  
  
His jaw tensed.  
  
"Awww, poor Bobby" one manicured nail traced his jaw.  
  
*********************  
  
*********************  
  
Standing still under the shade of a tree, the window blew it's branches down to his  
  
neck. He wanted to crawl out of his skin.  
  
Nevermind the way he could hear the voices inside the walls, shelters and homes.  
  
They were talking about the man, with the shadows. With the ghost behind him, who wanted to put  
  
everyone else's ghosts to rest. The one who couldn't. But would maybe kill for it.  
  
Maybe.  
  
*********************  
  
*********************  
  
"My turn" his jaw tensed. Waiting for the muscles in his face to finally crack and bleed, he  
  
was tensing so hard. Shoulders wound up in knots, collarbone tender. Robert's hand traced his  
  
own bone and looked at Nicole."That's the rules".  
  
She nodded smugly, sitting down on the floor now.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what, Bobby?"  
  
He cleared his throat. Eyes searched the room for something that would convincingly grab his   
  
attenion. Something to focus on.  
  
"I thought this was your turn. Because, if it were my chance to ask all the questions, I would  
  
ask something like..." Robert closed his eyes tight, and yet could still hear Nicole's bare feet  
  
against the hardwood floor, feel the swish of her robe, the breeze it made that shook his bones.  
  
"Why do you keep looking for this Elizabeth woman?" her lips were inches away from his ear lope.  
  
Robert swallowed hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nicole bit his hand, laughing as his eyes shot open."Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Finding something he could pass off as a voice, Robert cleared his throat again. Obessive compulsive  
  
tendencies, his file said."Why do you...do this to me?"  
  
Nicole raised an eyebrow."Do what..?"  
  
"Piss me off so bad" he leaned down into her face."Why do you piss me off so badly, Elizabeth?"  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, hard. No so much as a finally, I've been lusting  
  
after you...but it was her defense. Bruise his flesh, throw his internal everything off.  
  
Except Robert didn't blink. Pulled away and chuckled."What was that?"  
  
"YOU! I ...You..." she seemed flustered, hands shaking at a rapid rate.  
  
"You never answered my question" Robert smirked knowingly."What was that?'  
  
Nicole's lips curled into a smile. "Wrong. That as two questions." 


End file.
